The invention relates to an apparatus for detoxification of exhaust gases in internal combustion engines including at least one thermal or catalytic reactor and including a bypass for the exhaust pipe through which at least a portion of the exhaust gases may be diverted to avoid overheating the catalytic reactor.
In order to ensure satisfactory operaton of a catalytic reactor, its operating temperature should lie within a predetermined range and must not exceed a certain maximum value if a satisfactory service life is to be achieved. In known apparatus of the above described type, when the exhaust gases reach this maximum temperature, they are either brought out into the open air, or they are conducted around the reactor through a bypass. The reactor itself also may be swiveled out of the gas flow. In all of these cases, no detoxification of the exhaust gases occurs during that time.
It is also known to conduct the exhaust gases through a series of sequential reaction chambers which delay but do not prevent the occurrence of a maximum operational temperature so that, even in this case, the catalytic action may still have to be suspended.